fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grieving Death: The Search and Rescue
Last Chapter - Initial Planning: Beginning of War? Heart of Flames Though most of Utopia's resources had been diverted to helping with the recovery efforts, problems still cropped up around every interval. Lack of manpower made any sort of organised sweep for survivors nearly impossible, and any available mages where too busy patrolling the city's outskirts for any sign of a second attack to be of help. It one of the more heavily damager areas of the city, a small group of rescue workers where presented with a problem. A pair of buildings had been damaged in the attack, and one had had it's foundations destroyed and was now leaning against the other, which was entirely burned out from the inside. They could see people had gathered on the roves, however the fragile state of the buildings made retreating them next to impossible using conventional means. None of then had any clue on how they where going to rescue then, when one of them saw a man approach from the corner of his eye. Completely ignoring them, he studded the buildings for a moment, heeled out his hand and called. "Rook." a pair of massive magic circles appeared on the ground beside him, and a massive golem of rock rose from the earth from each. Before the rescuers could ask any questions, the two golems had stood up and had begun ferrying people from the roves to the ground in the palms of their hands. Just as the last person stepped off the roof, the burned out building came crumbling down, allowing the other to fall over it's foundations. After the dust cleared, they all looked back at the man to see him hiding his eyes under his sunhat. "And that kiddies, is how you win an unwinnable situation." The golem's both sank back into the rock, not leaving any trace that they had existed in the first place. "You all ain't hurt are ya'? No injury's?" The people reported them all to be safe as the last of them went along with one of the Phantom Breaker guild members as they went to head back to the guild. Along one of the roads was Konoha, who was helping out with some of the evacuations as he made his way to the group. "What's the situation?". "Just doing what we can." Waylind responded as Terra rounded a corner to join them. "Though there's no way well get to everyone in time with just us." He turned his attention to Terra. "What 'id ya' find babe?" "Nothing." She said with a sad tone. "Whatever was not destroyed in the attack was caught up in the fires that burned afterwards." Terra looked around for a moment, and found that they where two people short. "Have master Raven and companion Clair gone in another direction?" "Just got here myself, but I sensed their electric aura's moving somewhere" Konoha replied as he slammed down his fist into another building to detect energy aura's in it. At the same time, a small hooded creature flew from inside one of the buildings and stopped in front of Waylind. They all stared at it for a moment, while Waylind's ears seemed to perk up. "Think I found'em. Few blocks over with a handful of people." With a snap of his fingers, the creature disappeared. "You'll probably get their the fastest big guy." Konoha nodded as he turned into pure electricity and went upward, going to where the others were at to make sure they were alright. It didn't take the guild ace long to track down their wayward companions, as the handful of people Waylind had alluded to had ended up being over thirty people. Standing guard over the group was a young woman in regal cloths, who looked none to pleased to be there, before another man around her age appeared from an alleyway with a couple more people in tow. "Raven darling!" The woman called, throwing her arms around him as the citizens sat with the others. "Where have you been? I missed you you know." "Come-on Clair, I was gone for like ten minutes." He attempted to push her away, but Clair held firm. "Don't get your-" He stopped himself when he sensed someone approach. Clair seemed to notice this as well, and backed away from Raven just as the air around him began to distort from heat. "Who's out there?" "Relax there shrimp, it's me" Konoha said stepping into the light as he looked around. "Why are you guys all the way out here?" He asked looking at them. Many of the citizens gained a look of relief on their faces, while the air around Raven calmed. "Gathering up whoever's left." He said simply. "Nobody'd been up this way yet, so I figured I'd have a look." Clair seemed to be keeping her distance, standing between Konoha and the citizens as he and Raven talked. "You know, taking initiative." "Well I gotta admit, you surprised me kid" He said looking around trying to sense more electric auras that were hidden away. Jumped up and slammed down, creating an opening as suddenly many more people emerged. "The shelters under the buildings are built to last" He said back to Raven. "Yeah, tell them that." Raven gestured to the group of people he and Clair had been accumulating. "Most of them I had to dig out from one of those shelters." Raven looked down the ally he had emerged from. "Apparently they're good for earthquakes, but not so much against magic." "We started with just a few." Clair added. "But they just kept coming, so we just kept them here until we could figure out what to do." Konoha slammed down his fist, sending out what appeared to be an electric line, "Listen to me all of you, follow this line, it should take you to a nearby medical facility, from there, ask for Mystrus, he'll lead you all to our guild" He said as the others nodded in agreement and began walking. Watching as the citizens left, Raven waited until they where out of earshot before he said. "One person and her band of freaks brought half the city down." He shook his head, glancing over at Konoha afterword. "So, red skin. Still think this place is worth fighting for? Earthquakes and rampaging sociopaths included?" Clair chuckled a bit, while Raven slipped his hands into his pockets. Konoha looked over and gave a serious answer. "Until the day my heart stops" He said before turning around. "At least your consistent." Raven quipped, before turning away and scanning the area again. "They going to make it back to home base? The survivors I mean." Konoha seemed confused, so Raven explained. "Looters are out in force right about now. Had to torch about a dozen of 'em before they got the hint." "Someone attacked you?" Clair asked in disbelief. Raven was hesitant for a moment, carefully considering his next move, before nodding slowly. "Nobody attacks my love and get's away with it." She announced, before storming off down one of the side streets. "Oh brother..." Konoha said slamming his fist into the ground as it created an electric cage and entrapped her in it, "We already have enough chaos to deal with, don't add more over ridiculous reasons" He said with a serious tone. Clair held out her hand, and the lightning making up her prison seemed to flux, before tiring itself apart and shooting off in all different directions. She slowly turned around as electricity carved though the landscape, glairing at Konoha and holding the palm of her hand out. "Don't tell me what to do, red skin." Magic began to flair up in the area, but Raven was suddenly beside Clair before anything could come of it. He placed a hand on top of her hand and slowly pushed her arm back down. "Hey, we're on the same side remember?" Clair's face instantly flushed red, and she began backing away. "Save it for Miss Nature something or other." She sunk to her knees once her hand fell from his, lost in her own happy thoughts, while Raven sighed and looked back at Konoha. "Might not be a bad idea to clear the place out though. Some of 'em were packing some serious heat." He thought for a moment, then gained a evil grin. "Well, not in the literal sense like I do, but you get the idea." Konoha simply looked around, ignoring their attempts at humor as he suddenly felt something shift in the air, "We're not alone..." He said as suddenly shrieking could be heard as what appeared to be shadow ghoul's came running towards them. A few jumped up to Konoha as he slammed them all without even using his arms, shocking them with electricity before they vaporised. Another group surrounded Raven, though he seemed far more welcoming of a challenge than Konoha was. "Not exactly looters, but I'll take it." He muttered as flames enveloped his hand. "First Spell: Agni!" He waved his hand, and his flames instantly incinerated the ghouls around him. He looked back to see Clair still lost in thought, with monsters closing in. "Yo, earth to Clair. You're sort of under attack!" She snapped back to reality, noting the ghouls that now surrounded her. "You interrupted my fantasy." She growled at them while rising to her feet. Some of the ghouls looked at quizzically at each other, when Clair's hand shot out and she screamed. "Air Tact!" The air instantly swirled around her, and several of the monsters where cut to pieces. Konoha jumped upward as he looked down, "Thunder END!!" He said sending down multiple lightning strikes in one go as he obliterated every single one of the shadow ghoul's, breathing heavily as he cracked his neck, "I needed that". "Good." Raven said with a smile, burning whatever was left of the ghouls with his flames. "Tame red skin was boring as shit." Clair meanwhile had taken to covering the lower half of her face with her sleeves, trying to hid the fact that she got some of the ghouls blood splattered on her cheek. "What was this?" She asked while trying to wipe it away. "This couldn't be natural thing, could it?" "Couple of the witch's experiements, looks like she sent them to finish the job" Konoha said looking around the area for anymore. "What, she just dumped 'em here when she wrecked the place the first time?" Raven asked confused. "Ain't the point of an experiment to see what happens at the end?" They thought on this for a moment, while Clair finally revealed her now grinning face, clean of the ghoul blood. "You think she left something here to watch?" "I don't know, but we better spread out and see what other surprises she may have left" He said moving on to check out one corner of the town while the others searched other corners. "Rift mentioned something about her having dragons too." Raven seem somewhat thrilled at the thought of testing his metal against a mythical creature, though he dropped the subject a little after when Konoha didn't respond. Growing further from the others in her search, Clair rounded a corner and noticed a small group of people gathered a few blocks away. "You there, I have some questions about the area." Many of them turned around confused, While Clair placed her hands on her hips impatiently. "I don't have all day." One man amongst them stepped up, his entire arm covered in a large burn scar, and looked Clair over. "Looky what we got here boys. A little girl who thinks she owns the world." Several of the others laughed, while Clair narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm sorry that was rude. Are you lost little girl?" "Please peasant, I'm hardly a child." Clair boosted, tucking her arms under her chest to pronounce her breasts. "Now, I need to know about the attack on this city. And quickly, my love is expecting me soon." "Oh sorry, I'm afraid he's gonna have to wait until we had our fun..." A familiar face said walking towards her as suddenly chains appeared from the ground to wrap up Clair. She fought a bit within the chains, before talking a deep breath and concentrating. The chains around her body seemed to swell, before shattering into tiny pieces. Clair glared at the group, furious that they had tried to attack her. "Only my love is aloud to touch me. Not you commoners." The leader simply smiled as he appeared right behind her, "Metsu" was all he said as suddenly magic circles appeared around her, slamming her with a powerful air pressure ball that sent her down to the ground, "Speak when spoken to bitch" He said chuckling. Clair rolled up to her knees, more angry than wounded, and shot her hand out again. "Warp Order!" The buildings around her opponents seemed to groan, before the walls pealed away from the foundations and came crashing down on them. She rose to her feet as a dust cloud obstructed her vision, though she kept her guard up in anticipation of another attack. The man used another Metsu attack, only this time, it aimed at her surroundings, hitting around her as it caused some of the rubble to fall down on her. Holding her arm upwards, Clair called. "Earth Formation!" and the ground below her curled around her in a protective cocoon of stone. The rouble broke over Clair's shield, which fall away afterword's, and she took a moment to look herself over. "God, I'm filthy." She noted the dirt covered state of her cloths, and began stamping her foot angrily. "Who do you commoners think you are?" "Haha, compared to you, we're royalty. You will address me as Master Jugo you worthless wench" He said grinning evilly. Royalty? Your nothing but common thugs." Clair spat, crossing her arms defiantly. "And I will not address anyone as master. Least of all you, scum Jugo." Jugo seemed annoyed by her comment, though seeing that Clair had lowered her guard, he figured it was a fair trade for a wound to his pride. Before he could act however, a voice echoed over the area. "You know, I could swear I'd heard that name before." Jugo and his bandits franticly looked around for it's source. "Now, I can't remember every asshole I torch, but that arm looks pretty damn familiar to me." Jugo looked over his burned arm while the others continued to search for whoever was talking. Fixated on their search, they had failed to notice Clair, who now had the look of a schoolgirl in love. Feeling the air go dry, Jugo looked up at one of the rooftops only to see Raven looking down at him with a crocked grin. "How's it going windbag?" "Haha, who you calling wind bag you piece of filthy charcol?!" He said yelling with false confidence as he glared at Raven. "Don't be an idiot Jugo" Another voice said as Konoha was leaning against the wall, "We already have enough headaches to deal with, so just do us all a favor and get out of here" He said glaring at him. Raven jumped down from his perch, and Clair immediately ran to his side. "Oh darling, you came to my rescue." She hung off his neck like a big necklace, while Raven's burning red eyes stayed fixed on Jugo. "I knew you'd come to save me." Raven seemed to fixated on Jugo to hear anything Clair was saying, before brushing her arms off his shoulders. "So, I got to know. What is it with you and the girls in my guild?" The air around him began to distort as the temperature went up. "You some sort of sicko or somethin'?" "Ha! I just do this because it's much easier and funnier this way" He said smiling, while on the inside he was crying with his feet shaking. He looked over to both Raven and Konoha as they both suddenly started filling the air with powerful energy. "Fun huh?" Raven grinned, flames erupting from his hands. "Well looks like you didn't get it the first time, but nobody screws with my guild." Many of Jugo's followers attempted to flee, but where stopped by a wall of fire blocking any path out of the area. "Torched your arm for one eye and the redhead , maybe I'll change it up and start with a foot this time." "Haha, go ahead, you fools can't touch me, especially now that I'm under the strongest guild master with the big ass tits!...." Jugo said realizing his mistake as the others looked to him with shock. Konoha suddenly went full release as it even made Raven move back a bit. "You... work for her..." He said simply gripping his shirt before lightning started coming down around the entire area. "Y-yeah, that's right." Jugo boasted. "Me and my gang work for Sabriel now. You can't so much as look at us the wrong way without her coming down on you Phantom Breaker losers like the wrath of god." "Oh, good." Raven said with a grin. "That changes things then, don't it redskin?" "You're about ten seconds from wishing she had killed you, because anyone who joins in alligance with her is considered my enemy" He said as suddenly a blade appeared from his other hand, drawing right to his neck. Jugo began to panic, realising that threats weren't working. "L-look, she's just paying me to keep tabs on you guys. It's not like I'm in league with her or anything." He looked frantickly between Konoha and his blade, and Raven and Clair watching disinterestedly. "Come on, I'm just the messenger here, i'm not a part of this." "Oh yeah, our mistake." Raven said sarcastically. "You're not part of it or anything, your just a rat on the payroll. A rat that thinks he can use her reputation as a shield." Clair seemed to be losing interest in what was going on, and had taken to whipping herself clean from her previous fight. "Pick a story and stick with it already. Ether your not a part of it, or your so important that she'd come avenge you after we torch your sorry ass. This back and forth is giving me a headache." "Leave this place Jugo, Really leave it, go on a ship to the end of the world for all I care, but If I ever catch your worthless pathetic face on here again, there will be no one who will stop me from making sure you are obliterated" Konoha said in a tone that shook the earth beneth him.